


Dear Friends

by peblezQ



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute Kids, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Platonic Relationships, Queen RPF, RPF, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: 8-year-old John Deacon is new at school and bumps into an outgoing buck-toothed boy.Queen Kid!AU





	Dear Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is a Kid!AU fic that I promised my friend @the_clog_factory on Instagram a long time ago! I found this sitting on my Google Drive and finally finished it off. I'm not entirely proud of it, but I figured the least I can do is just share it. I hope to possibly write more for this AU in the future. :)
> 
> || https://instagram.com/the_clog_factory?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1v3lbrv5uo7f  
> ||
> 
> (Go check out their art on Instagram if you haven't already. They are a fantastic artist, and they draw a _lot_ of kid!au stuff!)
> 
> This is just some cute friendship fluff. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. are not required, but are so greatly appreciated! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~ Pebbs

John stares at the schoolyard, chewing on his bottom lip in trepidation. His clammy hands refuse to move away from his knapsack straps. His nails dig deeper into the fabric as he examines the kids playing on the playground, gulping nervously.

John is startled when he feels someone slap his back, and he makes a soft whimpering sound as he peels his gaze away from the play yard towards the mysterious stranger. His eyes are locked on a set of large buck teeth grinning at him and squinty brown eyes. The boy’s hair is short and combed nicely; dark, sleek, and ready for making good impressions.

“You look new. What’s your name?” The boy asks, not losing his amused grin.

“Uhh,” John gulps, feeling the cold sweat roll down the back of his neck.

The boy throws his hand out towards John, still smiling. “I’m Freddie.”

John stares at Freddie’s hand for a long while, then nervously grabs it, shaking it carefully. “John,” he replies with a faint smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

Freddie holds his hand and starts tugging, dragging the poor boy down the path towards the school yard. John helplessly follows, only slightly resisting being dragged. He furrows his brows in confusion as he examines the children playing around them. Freddie meticulously leads John through the sea of kids and cleverly avoids any toys or children colliding with him. John notices he is being dragged to the back corner of the yard to a small duo of boys sitting on the grass. One has scruffy blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes, whilst the other has curly dark hair hanging just above his shoulders.

“Roger, Brian - this is John. He’s our new friend now,” Freddie announces passively once they finally approach the two boys. The two kids look up and study John silently, the blonde one squinting a bit.

“Cool,” the blonde says. “I’m Roger. That’s Brian,” he introduces off-handedly before turning his attention back to the earth worms in his hands.

“Freddie, you can’t just decide that he is our new friend. We don’t even know him,” Brian scolds with a pout.

“Well, didn’t I say I would find us a fourth member for our club?” Freddie asks with his hands on his hips.

“Well, yeah, but we have to test him first. We can’t just let people in without a test!” Brian replies quickly.

Freddie looks over at John, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t mind Bri. He means well,” Freddie says with a smirk. “He’s just grumpy about Tim moving away.”

“Don’t tell him about Tim. We don’t even know him!” Brian whines with a deeper pout.

“How will we ever make any friends if you’re mean to the new kid?” Freddie asks with crossed arms. “John is new and has no friends. We need another club member, so I made him our friend and you’re being mean.”

“I’m not being mean!” Brian whines back.

“You  _ are  _ being a little mean, Bri,” Roger mumbles with a shrug.

“It’s okay,” John replies feebly, rubbing his upper arm nervously.

Freddie waves his hand at John, dismissing him. “No, it’s not okay,” Freddie points a threatening finger at Brian. “Shut up about Tim! He’s gone, okay? John is our friend now and you’re being mean to him. Say you’re sorry, Brian.”

Brian stares at Freddie with wide eyes, then looks over at John apologetically. His eyes start watering and his lip quivers. He chews his bottom lip and looks down with a reddened face. “I’m sorry,” Brian mumbles, sniffling quietly and rubbing his nose.

John swallows dryly and looks at Freddie nervously. “He wasn’t being that mean. He’s just worried, is all -” John smiles at Brian, “- I’ll take whatever test you want me to take. It’s only fair.”

Brian smiles back at John and rubs the tears from his eyes with one last sniffle. “Thanks…” Brian says softly.

“Do we even have a bloody test?” Roger asks after throwing the worms away.

“Yes, I have prepared one,” Brian says, standing up and dusting himself off. He pulls out his notebook from his knapsack and opens it to the most recent page. “Question one -”

“Oh boy…” Roger groans whilst rolling his eyes.

“- What is your name?” Brian reads slowly off of his page.

“We already know it!” Freddie whines, stomping his foot on the dirt. “Next question --”

“John Richard Deacon,” John replies quickly.

“Deacon, cool name,” Roger says with a smile.

“I like it - alright, question two, your name is now Deacy,” Freddie says with a smirk.

“That’s not a question!” Brian hollers with a raised eyebrow. Brian looks back at his notebook. “Question two, what do you like to do for fun?”

“I like fixing radios with my dad,” John replies with a blush. “I also started learning the bass. My mum wanted me to do something after school, so I thought that would be fun.”

“Oh, so you like music, too?” Freddie beams at Roger and Brian. “He’s perfect for our band.”

John frowns. “Uh...band?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna start a band,” Freddie says, his eyes closed and his arms waving around enthusiastically. “Tim took bass lessons, too!”

“I’m not very good,” John says with a frown.

“Ah, you can only get better, darling,” Freddie replies.

John squints, tilting his head and frowning ever so slightly. “Im sorry, did you just call me  _ darling _ ? --”

“-- Question three, ” Brian says, talking over John. “Do you like to--”

“-- This is stupid, ” Roger wines, “I think we know enough about him to let him in.”

“But what about the questions?” Brian asks with a sad pout. He looks back at his notebook and nervously twists it in his hands. “I stayed up passed bedtime making this. I was so tired at school the other day --”

Brian is cut short when the school bell rings, indicating that classes will begin shortly. They all grab their bags and start trudging towards the school. Freddie pats John's shoulder, smiling endearingly at him.

“I think you'll make a good fit, Deacy!” Freddie says with a smirk that he quickly covers with his upper lip. John tries not to stare at his mouth as he looks over at Freddie and smiles.

“Thanks, ” as Freddie hurries passed John to shove Roger playfully, John adds a soft, “and don't call me Deacy, ” as the two boys in front of him giggle and nuggie each other. Brian rolls his eyes at his friends before opening the school doors to escape Roger and Freddie’s roughhousing. John finds it funny, but keeps to himself, content with just watching them all silently from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from what I usually write. There is like, no real angst present in here. Just kids being kids and making friends.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thanks, everyone! (This was a refreshing break from my usual heart-shattering angst in my other fics.)
> 
> Until next time. Stay cool
> 
> ~ Pebbs


End file.
